Cooling devices may be coupled to a heat-generating device, such as a power electronics device, to remove heat and lower the operating temperature of the heat-generating device. Cooling fluid may be used to receive heat generated by the heat-generating device by convective and/or conductive thermal transfer, and may remove such heat from the heat-generating device. For example, a jet of cooling fluid may be directed such that it impinges a surface of the heat-generating device.
However, as some heat-generating devices are designed to operate at increased power levels and generate increased corresponding heat flux, for example due to the demands of newly developed electrical systems, conventional cooling devices are unable to adequately remove the heat flux to effectively lower the operating temperature of the heat-generating devices to acceptable temperature levels.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative cooling devices for cooling heat-generating devices.